1. Field
The present invention relates to the field of software engineering, more particularly, to a method and system for allocating resources to tasks in a build process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In software engineering, build systems are applied more and more widely. A build process usually comprises a plurality of phases from obtaining software code up to forming a releasable software product. FIG. 2 shows a typical build process. This build process comprises a plurality of tasks, e.g., obtaining source code, compiling, running test cases and releasing.
For each build process, corresponding resources need to be consumed, and these resources are usually statically allocated at the initial phase. These statically allocated resources will not change dynamically during the build process, such that during the entire build process, sometimes there are excessive resources which other build processes cannot consume, while sometimes resources are not sufficient so as to make the time of the build process too long.